Kissed By a Meat Grinder
by Rikku's Confessional
Summary: When Mrs. Lovett is using the meat grinder to make her pies... Sweeney comes and pays her a visit.
1. Kiss

**Authors Note: **_Well here is a sad attempt at a Sweeney Todd story. You're going to have to tell me what you think. I have an idea for another one. So tell me if you like it and I'll type the other one. _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sweeney Todd._

* * *

All that rang through her pale ears was the disgusting squishing noises of the meat grinder that she was currently cranking. The human flesh sticking to the innards of the wheels and all of the blood that was coagulating all around the putrid machine... She could see the fresh amounts of it running through the tiny cracks on the floor, the rotting stench of it encasing every inch of her nostrils. She was disgusted with it and herself for even coming up with this idea of grinding the humans that Mr. Todd killed into her newest flavors of meat pies.

"Oy, Mr. T, this betta be worth every inch of misery I'm going through." Mrs. Nellie Lovett mumbled, wiping the sweat from her brow.

She pulled away from the crank and sucked in a deep breath, trying to keep the smell away from her nose. She noticed that the meat wasn't even halfway done yet, and that it would take another few hours to even get it close to being done.

"Yeh know, a woman shouldn be doing blazing ot' work in a dank ol' cellar." Yet she knew deep in her heart, that she didn't care at all. All of this was for Mr. T, and that was enough for her to keep going on foreve if she had too.

Suddenly the cellar door creaked open and she jumped lightly. Of course she knew it had to be Tobias... he never went a day without offering to help her out down here. She didn't even bother to turn around when she spoke.

"Ah Toby, care to take over for a min while I rest my weary bones?"

"I would, Mrs. Lovett, if I were indeed Toby." She jumped at the sound of his voice, because he never came down to the cellar. _Never._

"Mr. Todd!" Her heart thumped uneasily as he gazed at her.

"Restin now love? We needa get the damned meat ready for your pies."

She could feel the anger in his voice... so she inched her blistered hands to the crank again with a slight smile. "Sorry Mr. T."

"Iss alright love." He watched as the meat grinded some more and Mrs. Lovett winced in pain. She was down here hours a day, getting rid of the evidence oh his murdering spree when she didn't have to do anything to help him out at all. "Uh, Nellie?"

She turned her head, a smile across her pink lips. "Yes Sweeney, sir."

"Thank yeh." He scratched his head. "I'm not used to givin kindness so deal with what yeh get."

"Of course." She continued cranking the wheel as silence filled the room.

Minutes passed, and silence stilled reigned over them, at least until Nellie's arms became jello. "Dayum."

Sweeney had heard her, even though he knew she had tried to not let him. "You need a rest, my pet. You're going to crank yourself to death."

"No." She huffed. "Yeh worry about yeself."

Sweeney glared at her in anger. He hated being told no. "Get away from there now!"

Nellie turned just as he came over and ripped her arms away from the machine. Her thoughts were glued to the emptiness in her words. "Mr. T that hurts."

"What?" He asked, his eyes softening.

"My arm hurts."

He looked from his grip on her arm, to her red cheeks. He realized he was pressed against her, and her face was so close...

"Pretty women, fascinating, dancing-" He whispered pulling her away from the grinder and even closer to him. "Nellie, your skin is so pale."

"Yeh ave' no room to talk Mr. T." She whispered back, blushing.

"Nellie-" He leaned closer to her, his heart thumping. He didn't understand what was pulling him so close to her. "You're so pretty."

"R-really?" She looked shocked that his mood had changed completely over the course of two seconds. "I never thought yeh'd say something so, kind."

"I'm not usually a kind person, love." He smiled, and she felt herself shake from the sheer beauty of it. "Now,"

"Mr. T-" She managed to get out before his lips came crashing down on hers.

It was a hard kiss, his chapped lips crashing into her pale pink ones, and she felt everything melt away in one instant. Mr. Todd... no, Benjamin Barker was kissing her, and everything was absolutely perfect. When he finally pulled away from her, he smiled once again.

"Nellie, you're amazing love."

"..."

"Now go make some pies upstairs, I'll finish here."

* * *

**End Note: **_Hope this is okay. :3_


	2. Confessions

**Author's Note: **_I didn't actually think I would put another chapter on here, but I decided too. :3 Read and Review._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sweeney Todd._

* * *

__

"I'm not usually a kind person, love." He smiled, and she felt herself shake from the sheer beauty of it. "Now,"

"Mr. T-" She managed to get out before his lips came crashing down on hers.

It was a hard kiss, his chapped lips crashing into her pale pink ones, and she felt everything melt away in one instant. Mr. Todd... no, Benjamin Barker was kissing her, and everything was absolutely perfect. When he finally pulled away from her, he smiled once again.

"Nellie, you're amazing love."

"..."

"Now go make some pies upstairs, I'll finish here."

* * *

He had peeled her unmoving body away from the grinder and smiled once again. "Nellie, my pet, please go upstairs?"

"Mr. T... did yeh jus' kiss me?" She asked, shock still coursing throughout her body.

"Hmm." He thought for a moment, then nodded. "I do believe I did."

"Why!?" She yelled, stepping away from him. "Yeh hate me, yeh'd never want to kiss me..."

"Now that's just silly." Sweeney whispered, stepping closer to her. "When did I ever say that I hated you?"

"Yeh didn' have to." She rubbed her arms, shifting her weight uncomfortably as he neared closer to her. "It was quite obvious after the various times yeh put those razors against me throat."

"Now, Now." He wrapped an arm around her neck. "My razors are my dearest friends Nellie, you should feel honored I have given you an audience with them."

"Well yeh keep trying ter scare me away, Mr. T." Nellie folded her arms across her chest. "An' wot are yeh gonna do when I actually leave?"

Sweeney's eyes went blank as he gripped the razor at his side. "You wouldn't."

"I would, actually."

His movements were so quick, she didn't even have time to blink. All she had known he had done, was whip out the razor and press it against the hollow base of her throat. "You won't leave me... will you?"

She stared at him for a moment, fear coursing through her body until she realized the look in his eyes weren't anger... it was fear. _'Is 'e that afraid of bein' alone again?'_

"Please don't leave, Nellie." He begged, taking the razor away from her throat. "Yeh've all I got left now."

She smiled and pressed her fingers against his face lightly. "Mr. T, yeh should know by now, I would never leave yeh."

"Promise me Nellie Lovett." He whispered. "Promise you'll stay with me through this until the end."

She leaned up towards his lips and whispered lightly. "I promise."

Then he let her kiss him, and everything felt more perfect than it had in a long time.

Because Sweeney Todd wasn't alone... he hadn't been all along.

* * *

**End Note: **_This was really the end of this story now. :3 I hope you liked it. Review perlease?_


End file.
